El cuarteto de la muerte
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: "¿Y qué haremos" "Matarlos" Lo que uno puede llegar a hacer por la amistad y el amor es más de lo que te podes imaginar. Kurtbastian/Niff y Kurt/Sebastian/Nick/Jeff friendship... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(.


**Esta historia participo del reto "Fast and Quickly" dado por Marinuqui, del foro "Historias por Contar".**

**Advertencias: se habla de asesinatos y violación pero no es nada muuuy explicito.**

**Disfruten! :3**

* * *

Faltaba una semana para Halloween cuando Kurt empezó a actuar extraño, tenia ataques de pánico y desconfiaba de todos.

Se encontraba en la sala común de Dalton con Nick, Jeff y Sebastian, su novio de hace 7 meses, cosas que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Nick estaba sentado en la punta de uno de los sofás, con la cabeza de Jeff en su regazo y el resto del cuerpo del rubio ocupando lo que queda del sillón.

Kurt estaba sentado en otro sillón de dos cuerpos. Estaba sentado del lado derecho apoyado en el apoyabrazos y el lado izquierdo ahora desocupado porque su novio fue a poner algo de música para ambientar el lugar.

No le estaba prestando atención a la charla que se estaba llevando a cabo, su mente estaba ocupada con el miedo y la inseguridad que no dejaba de hacer que mirara hacia todos y todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Sebastian, al sentarse a su lado, le beso la nuca, trayendo los horrendos recuerdos que lo atormentan desde el año pasado.

No sabe si fue la expresión de su rostro o el repentino cambio de color de su cuerpo, pasando de un suave rosado a un blanco fantasmagórico, lo que hizo que los demás se den cuenta lo que provoco el gesto de Sebastian.

"Bebe, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Sebastian que tenía una cara de preocupación que nunca antes había visto.

Silencio.

"Kurt, dinos que pasa" intento el moreno, que puso una mano sobre la de Jeff al notar que su novio estaba temblando. No era de sorprenderse, durante su estadía en Dalton, Jeff y Nick habían sido sus amigos más cercanos después de Blaine.

Silencio.

Y una lagrima cayo de la mejilla del ojiazul, que en menos de unos segundos se derrumbo, llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su novio, quien lo sostenía fuertemente mientras susurraba palabras reconfortantes a su oído.

Los otros dos chicos, que antes se encontraban en el sofá del frente, estaban arrodillados al frente de la pareja con los ojos bien abiertos, los de Jeff llenándose de lágrimas sin escapar, viendo la escena sin saber qué hacer.

En unos minutos las lagrimas pararon y se remplazaron por un respirar errático.

"Kurt, dime de una jodida vez que te está pasando" Sebastian se quebró, ya no sabiendo que hacer para entender las emociones de su novio.

"E-el me be-beso la nuca, f-fue horrible" tartamudeo Kurt, incrementando la incertidumbre en los adolescentes que estaban en la habitación.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te beso?" Pregunto calmadamente Nick, sabía que si no quedaba alguien tranquilo iba a ser todo peor.

"No s-se".

"¿Cómo que no sabes?" Sebastian pregunto con una mezcla de confusión y un poco de enojo en su voz.

"¡No se!". El grito retumbo en la gran sala ocasionando un silencio que cortó el equipo de música cuando cambio la canción automáticamente.

"¿Por qué no respiramos todos y nos cuentas que sucedió?" una pequeña sonrisa alentadora en la boca de Nick hizo que todos den una larga respiración y Kurt comenzara con el relato.

"_Fue hace un año, para esta época del año, la feria de Halloween hacia su visita anual por la ciudad, todos iban por la casa embrujada. Puck pensó que sería divertido que vayamos con el coro"._

Kurt respiro entrecortadamente y siguió.

"_Todos aceptaron, yo no quería ir pero me llevaron a pesar de mis suplicas. Fuimos en el día de Halloween ya que no iba a ver niños en la fila porque todos iban a estar pidiendo dulces o empapelando la casa de algún vecino"._

"_Cuando entramos todos estaban agarrándose de las manos con su pareja. Santana con Brittany, Finn con Rachel, Mercedes con Sam y Tina con Mike. Artie y Puck estaban hablando sobre que falsos se veían los fantasmas de la decoración y Blaine estaba muy entretenido charlando con Quinn como para ver si estaba bien."_

"Ese bastardo" murmuro Sebastian cortando la narración del castaño, viendo la mirada que recibió de Nick se disculpo y Kurt prosiguió.

"_Recuerdo que estábamos doblando hacia la derecha cuando a mí se me cayó mi pañuelo, el resto siguió dejándome solo. Me agache para buscarlo y cuando me levante sentí que alguien me sujetaba de atrás y me tapo la boca con su mano."_

En esa parte de la historia, nuevas lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Kurt y unas cuantas del rostro de Jeff.

"¿Qué… que sucedió después?" Sebastian no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar el resto de la historia.

"Me llevo a una habitación aparte y…".

"¿Y qué..?".

"Me… me violo".

Los tres adolescentes tenían una expresión de sorpresa y horror en sus rostros pero eso no impidió que Sebastian sujetara a Kurt contra su pecho como si fuera de vida o muerte susurrando disculpas aunque no estaba muy seguro de que se disculpaba.

Con el último esfuerzo que le quedaba, Kurt termino la historia.

"_Cuando acabo con mi cuerpo, me llevo al pasillo principal de la casa y me dijo que si le contaba a alguien me encontraría y me mataría."_

"_Cuando salí de la mansión, lagrimas secas en mi rostro, estaban todos afuera esperándome. Nadie me pregunto porque lloraba, ni siquiera Blaine, solo me dijeron que no son niñeros de nadie para andar esperándome y siguieron su camino al resto de los juegos."_

"¡Que!" grito Jeff, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, su cara roja, que entes era por el llanto, ahora era de la rabia. "¡Malditos insensibles! Se supone que son tus amigos!".

"No se preocupen, ya paso, es solo que ahora estoy un poco paranoico por el recuerdo, nada más" dijo Kurt quitándole importancia al asunto, como si se tratara de un cinturón perdido.

"No Kurt, no dejare que se salgan con la suya, tal vez no podemos encontrar al bastardo que te violo pero tus 'amigos' no se salvan". La cara de Sebastian era seria y mostraba que no estaba bromeando.

"¿Y qué haremos?" Pregunto Jeff.

"Matarlos" dijo simplemente.

La pareja de Dalton acepto sin decir más.

"Estan locos, es solo un chiste ¿verdad?" los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos al escuchar los planes de sus dos mejores amigos y novio.

"No. Lo haremos" dijo Nick.

"La semana que viene, el día de Halloween" agrego Jeff.

"En la casa embrujada" finalizo Sebastian.

Kurt no pregunto mas, no sabía si era porque se había quedado sin palabras o porque una parte de su cerebro quería que sucediera.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la feria llego, tres días antes de Halloween y el coro no paraba de hablar sobre eso.

"Hay que ir otra vez" dijo Artie.

"Totalmente" dijo Santana, Brittany asintiendo aunque no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Kurt se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación.

"Chico blanco, ¿vas a ir?" pregunto Mercedes, atrayendo la atención del resto del club.

Kurt recordó las palabras que le había dicho Sebastian unas noches antes, _'Si van a ir, tu acepta'._

"Claro" fingió una falsa sonrisa que por lo que ve logro convencer al resto ya que dejaron el tema de lado.

* * *

La noche de Halloween llego demasiado pronto para el gusto de Kurt, su estomago estaba raro desde que se despertó.

Luego de la conversación con los chicos, Kurt no sabía que habían planeado, lo único que sabía que cuando estén dentro de la casa, en la parte donde se encuentra la bruja verde y la momia hay una puerta secreta donde tiene que entrar cuando esté un poco más atrás del resto.

Estaban en la fila del juego cuando le llego un mensaje de Sebastian.

_-Estamos listos, ¿tu lo estás?. S-_

Mando un simple 'Si' luego de dar un suspiro y contar hasta diez.

"Kurt, ven, nos toca" dijo Finn en un apuro porque Rachel lo estaba empujando hacia la entrada. Es hora.

Entro y una oleada de recuerdos lo sorprendió, dejándolo en su lugar por unos segundos para después continuar su caminata.

Trato de mantenerse lo más alejado del grupo, para poder escapar más rápido y para no tener que escuchar la alegre charla de los adolescentes.

Estaba contando sus pasos y mirando por todos lados para encontrar la puerta.

_Uno. Dos._

_Un fantasma._

_Tres. Cuatro._

_Un hombre lobo._

_Cinco. Seis._

_Un demonio._

_Siete. Ocho._

_La bruja. La momia._

_La puerta._

Espero a que los otros hicieran unos pasos más y se metió a la pequeña habitación que daba al entrar por la puerta. Había un pequeño foco iluminando la habitación que pronto se sintió más pequeña al ver a Sebastian, Nick y Jeff.

"Kurt" dijeron al unísono.

"Ya están adentro, deben estar doblando por el pasillo" dijo cortantemente. Los tres asintieron.

Nick y Jeff se pusieron unas mascaras negras y fueron a esperar al lado de la puerta. Sebastian se acerco a Kurt, lo tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso, largo y lento.

Se separaron. "Te amo" dijo Sebastian.

"Tambien te amo" respondió Kurt.

"Sal por la puerta de allá- Sebastian señalo la puerta en el otro lado de la habitación- esperarnos afuera que nosotros saldremos lo más rápido que podamos" el asintió.

Sebastian se puso la máscara y los tres salieron de la habitación.

Kurt obedeció las órdenes y salió por la puerta que revelaba la parte trasera de la casa, donde dejaban los tachos de basuras.

Vio que al lado de la basura había una pequeña ventana, tan pequeña que podría pasar un pequeño gatito pero nada más.

Se asomo, olvidando que se podría manchar el costoso atuendo que llevaba puesto. La ventana daba a la última habitación de la casa, donde se encontraba sus compañeros del coro. Todos estaban distraídos con los detalles en la casa o charla en general que no se dieron cuenta cuando cerraron con llave la habitación, Nick, supone el por la altura.

Se habían apagado las luces, lo que le impidió ver lo que sucedía. Cuando oyó.

_Un golpe._

_Gritos._

_Más golpes. _

_Más gritos._

Los gritos pararon.

_Otro golpe._

_Y otro._

_Y otro._

_Una y otra y otra vez._

Tres minutos después los golpes pararon.

_Silencio._

Kurt trago audiblemente y espero.

Un minuto pasó. _Nada._

Otro más. _Nada._

Kurt comenzó a desesperarse cuando oyó la puerta abrirse revelando tres personas. Los chicos. _Gracias a Dios._

Se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora Jeff llevaba una mochila colgada de su hombro y el brazo de Nick por su cintura.

Sebastian se acerco a Kurt y paso su brazo por sus hombros, planto un tierno beso en su cien y murmuro. "Ya está, vamos a casa".

Se fueron de la feria y nunca más se hablo del tema.

* * *

Años después, en el día de Halloween las dos parejas se encontraban en Nueva York, en el departamento de Nick y Jeff viendo televisión y charlando de todo y nada.

Cuando el noticiero empezó.

"_Hoy se cumplen 5 años del múltiple homicidio de un grupo de adolescentes de Lima, Ohio. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados dentro de una mansión embrujada de la feria que iba allí todos los años. Según los forenses fueron asesinados brutalmente, las armas sospechadas son un bate de beisbol, un palo de golf y un hacha."_

"_Nunca se pudieron encontrar los culpables, lo único que se encontró vinculado al caso fue una mochila, encontrada en las afueras de Lima, que contenía guantes de hospital y una pequeña nota que decía 'Era hora de pagar'"._

Kurt apago la televisión.

"¿Quién quiere postre?" pregunto levantándose de su lugar junto con Jeff.

"Yo" dijeron al unísono Sebastian y Nick.


End file.
